psifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Manifestation
Manifestation gehört zu Aussersinnliche Wahrnehmung. thumb Mit Manifestation, auch Materialisation genannt, ist es möglich Dinge und Ereignisse deiner Gedankenwelt real werden zu lassen. Das kann von Geld und Besitztümern über Ereignisse wie das verhindern von Naturkatastrophen gehen. Es mag auf den ersten Blick zwar unmöglich erschienen, aber nichts ist unmöglich. Das Gegenteil dieser Fähigkeit nennt man Dematerialisation. Mit dieser Fähigkeit kann man Dinge verschwinden lassen, also sozusagen auflösen. Ausbildung Objekte erschaffen Eine Theorie ist, dass man weiße Punkte gedanklich verbindet, welche das Objekt entstehen lassen. Belegt ist das aber noch nicht. Um Objekte zu erschaffen verdichtet man Energie (feinstofflich) ,sodass etwas grobstoffliches entsteht. Bei der Dematerialisation hingegen ,zerlegt man die Objekte wieder in reine Energie. Man 'verfeinstofflicht' sozusagen etwas grobstoffliches. Um diese Macht zu nutzen, muss man sich lediglich auf das Ereignis bzw. den Gegenstand konzentrieren. Durch Visualisierung ist dies am besten zu erreichen. In etwa einer Woche sollte das Ereignis oder Gegenstand materialisiert sein. Es ist wie Magie, aber man wirkt mit seinem Verstand; nicht mit Worten und magischen Kreisen. Ereignisse erschaffen Mit dieser Technik kann man Ereignisse bzw. Situationen kontrollieren, welche um einen herum geschehen. Das kann man dadurch erreichen, indem man auf einem Blatt Papier o.Ä. schreibt was letzten Endes eintreten soll. # Man sucht etwas passendes zu dem Ereignis/der Situation anstatt alles nur aufzuschreiben # Man schreibt den Zeitpunkt auf (Uhrzeit und Datum) # Man fühlt sich in das Ereignis/die Situation hinein, als ob es/sie real wäre # Man legt alles beiseite und das Ereignis tritt ein, sollte man einen offenen Geist haben Tipp: Kleine Versuche, welche man nicht einmal aufschreiben muss, sollten für den Anfang genügen. Etwas episches gleich am Anfang zu erschaffen wird die ganze Aktion vereiteln. Weitere Techniken Um zu materialisieren brauchen wir: Gedanken Gefühle Überzeugungkraft Visualisation Es ist unser Recht, dass unsere Wünsche wahr werden. Was wir uns in Liebe heranziehen können, ist unbegrenzt. Ganz gleich, ob es sich um Arbeit, geistigen und materiellen Wohlstand, Glück, Gesundheit oder den passenden Partner handelt. Wir müssen nur wirklich wissen was wir wollen und liebevoll handeln - was wir uns wünschen, darf keinem anderen Lebewesen schaden, denn nur so kann es wahr werden. In der heutigen Zeit geht das immer schneller. Es geht sogar mit Gedankenschnelle, wenn die nötige Energie aufgebaut ist. Hier nun die 10 Gesetze der Materialisation nach Gitta Kießling - wendet sie in Liebe an! #Werde dir darüber klar, was du wirklich willst #Schlafe darüber #Schreibe deinen Wunsch / deine Wünsche ganz genau auf #Nimm später keine Veränderungen mehr vor #Mindestens zweimal täglich: LESEN, FÜHLEN, VISUALISIEREN #Konzentriere dich und behalte die rythmische Anwendung bei #Halte Harmonie und Frieden #Schweige über das, was du materialisieren willst oder schon materialisiert hast #Gib nicht auf: Deine Wünsche werden sich dann materialisieren, wenn die Zeit reif ist #Schreibe deine Erfolge in ein Büchlein 1. Werde dir darüber klar, was du wirklich willst Um deine Wünsche zu manifestieren, musst du sie von ganzem Herzen wollen, mit deinem ganzen Geist, deiner ganzen Seele. Lerne, deine Gedanken zu nutzen, um einen klar umrissenen, deutlichen Entwurf von dem, was du dir wünschst, zu machen. Dann lerne, wirkliche Gefühle von Freude, Glück und Vollkommenheit zu erzeugen, die den Kelch füllen, den du dir in Gedanken vorgestellt hast. Dies ist nicht für jeden einfach. Manche Menschen wünschen sich ein schickes Auto, ein Haus oder viel Geld. Wenn es wirklich ein Herzenswunsch ist - prima, alles ist erlaubt. Aber es ist wichtig, dein Motiv zu überdenken. Was willst du mit deinem Wunsch erreichen? Keinem anderen Wesen darf Schaden zugefügt werden. Ein Beispiel für einen wundervollen, segensreichen Wunsch: "Ich bin reich und glücklich - vollkommen gesund, jung und schön. Ich bin Weisheit, Harmonie und Frieden." 2. Schlafe darüber Vielleicht musst du einen Wunsch neu überdenken? Lege einen endgültigen Entwurf fest. 3., 4. Schreibe deine Wünsche ganz genau auf und nimm hinterher keine Veränderungen mehr vor So wird die Visualisierungskraft gestärkt, was bis zu 80 % der Materialisation ausmachen kann. Halte die Reinheit der ursprünglichen Gedankenform in soviel Demut und Selbstlosigkeit wie möglich aufrecht und verändere sie nicht durch unvollkommene Gedanken und Gefühle. Man sollte eher mit einem kleinen Vorhaben beginnen, als mit einem großen, denn je größer ein Vorhaben ist, umso mehr Lebensenergie und Anstrengung sind erforderlich. Schreibe deine Wünsche oder Affirmationen in der ICH BIN-Form. Nur durch das Wort ICH BIN kann alles, was sich das Einzelwesen wünscht, ins äußere Dasein kommen. Dies ist das Wort Gottes, durch das alles geschaffen wird. 5. Mindestens zweimal täglich: LESE, FÜHLE und VISUALISIERE ''' Dazu kannst du später einen kurzen Kernsatz festlegen, durch den die inneren Bilder, die dein Wunsch beinhaltet, in dir aufsteigen. '''6. Konzentriere dich und behalte die rhythmische Anwendung bei Wenn keine Konzentration vorhanden ist, gibt es nur Mittelmäßigkeit. Konzentration ist die Fähigkeit, sich auf ein einziges Gedankenbild einzustellen und nicht davon abzuweichen. Ein festes Gedankenbild wird mit starkem Gefühl energetisiert - Stelle es dir Tag für Tag vor, für mindestens fünf Minuten. Durch die rhythmische Anwendung (die stetige Wiederholung) kommt Energie in die Gedankenform. Sie wird stärker und stärker mit Gefühl belebt. 7. Halte Harmonie und Frieden Ununterbrochene Harmonie ist eine Voraussetzung für das Materialisieren. Je mehr dauerhafte Harmonie in deinen Gefühlen vorhanden ist, umso reiner, dauerhafter und schöner wird deine Materialisation. Und es gibt nichts, was berechtigt ist, die Harmonie deines Lebensstromes zu durchbrechen. Zu jedem Menschen kommt jede Sekunde göttliche neutrale Energie. So, wie die Sonne auf jeden Menschen scheint. Achte auf alle deine Gedanken, und wandele negative in positive um. Am Anfang kann das schwer sein, darum lohnt es sich, wenn du dir Unterstützung holst. Ärger, Neid, Kritik, Verurteilung (eine Person oder eine Sache nicht mögen, abschätzig behandeln), Hass, Ungeduld oder Angst erschüttern die Geschwindigkeit der Elektronen und -ähnlich wie bei einem Luftballon- die Luft geht sofort aus unserem Gedankengebilde heraus. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass du deine Meinung nicht vertreten darfst, beispielsweise, wenn jemand Kritik an dir übt. Aber du kannst deinem Kritiker Liebe schicken und ihn segnen, und ihm liebevoll antworten. Alles, worauf du deine Aufmerksamkeit gerichtet hältst, belebst du und zwingst es so, in deine Welt zu kommen. Sei dankbar - für den Boden, auf dem du stehst, und für die Luft, die du atmest. Für all das, was dir begegnet! 8. Schweige über das, was du materialisieren willst oder schon materialisiert hast Dies ist unbedingt notwendig. Ideen können sonst verändert, verdreht oder aufgelöst werden, denn du kannst deinem Gegenüber, dem du von deinen Wünschen oder dem, was du dir bereits herangezogen hast erzählst, nicht "in den Kopf hineinschauen". Falls es dein Gegenüber für unmöglich oder unsinnig hält, verhindert das deine Materialisation, denn zwischen euch schwingen auch die Energien (z.B. Gedanken und Gefühle), die man nicht wahrnimmt. Wenn dein Wunsch manifestiert ist, kann darüber gesprochen werden, aber nicht aus Angeberei oder spirituellem Stolz, sondern zur Hilfe der Anderen - sonst wird das Manifestierte zurückgezogen. Es verschwindet wieder. 9. Gib nicht auf: Deine Wünsche werden sich dann materialisieren, wenn die Zeit reif ist Sei beharrlich. Hindernisse entstehen meist aus Entmutigung und Zweifel. Sobald man sich des Zweifels bewusst wird - sofort löschen und neue schöne Gedanken einsetzen, und einfach weitermachen. Liebe erschaffen Dies ist eine weitere Sache, die ich am praktiziert , ich fühle mich so viel Energie , wenn ich das tue, und ich fühle mich ein wenig glücklich. Zunächst einmal sollten Sie wissen, dass, je mehr Dinge, die Sie , um Liebe zu euch zurückkehren , desto besser und glücklicher fühlen Sie sich wie . Die Sachen, die Sie können dies auf ist anzuwenden; Pflanzen , Menschen, Tiere, Universum , etc, die alles buchstäblich . Um dies zu tun all die Leute , die Sie Liebe aus ( Paten , Großeltern, Eltern , Freunde, Freundinnen / Freunde, Schwiegervater / Schwiegermutter , etc.) empfangen möchten visualisieren Nachdem Sie visualisieren visualisieren alle Hand in Hand und nachdem sie alle berühren jeweils anderen Hand zu visualisieren ein großes weißes Licht nur den ganzen Raum der Visualisierung zu füllen. Keep on versuchen dies mit Pflanzen, Tiere , Mineralien, Wasser, Erde, andere Planeten , Universum , und so weiter. Kategorie:Esp Kategorie:Energie Kategorie:Inhalte